Oracle of the Winged Ones
The Oracle of the Winged Ones is the sacred oracle living in the Aerie of the Oracle on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain. She is a mystic seeress who can infallibly tell the future. The Oracle of the Winged Ones is a holy woman of great skill and renown. Anyone who is fortunate enough to find himself in her presence should listen with ears of a student, and take to heart whatever advice she might give.KQ6 Hintbook, pg 44 Background Inside a cave of the Isle of the Sacred Mountain, dwells the sacred Oracle, the philosophical head of the community. It is said that the Oracle is centuries old, ultimately wise and can read the future. She is consulted by the lord and lady on every facet of the city`s life, and even advises the king and queen. Few see her, and most Winged Ones citizens regard her as an almost mythical being. The greatest honor any Winged Ones citizen might hope for in his or her long life is to be granted a meeting with the Oracle, for her cave is a place reserved for only the most worthy souls. Like many lofty ambitions, most of the Winged Ones never achieve this end.Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, pg The Oracle has existed for many decades as the spiritual adviser of the Winged Ones. The sacred Oracle lives alone in her cave high atop the Sacred Mountain, her magical pool her only companion. Her persona is so secretive that very few have been granted an audience with her, even from among the Winged Ones. Although Lord Azure and Lady Aeriel are the designated political rulers of the island, they answer to any and all of the Oracle's wishes. Unlike most Winged Ones, who believe themselves to be better over all creatures, the Oracle was always kind to anyone who visited her. When Alexander of Daventry entered the Winged Ones' sacred catacombs and evicted the resident Minotaur, liberating Lady Celeste, he was granted a rare audience with the Oracle. Flown to the top of the Sacred Mountain by the Winged Ones guards, Alexander queried the Oracle for ways to reach Princess Cassima, shut inside the royal palace on the Isle of the Crown. Gazing into her sacred pool, the Oracle revealed two methods of reaching the Princess, but both were shrouded in mystery and symbolism. Either path could be taken by the player to reach the end of the game, but had varying consequences. Her first prediction, and the player's easier method, revealed deception and hide-and-seek in passages filled with enemies. Alexander's actions from this prediction would be to disguise himself as a cleaning maid in order to infiltrate the palace and gain access to Cassima. The Oracle's second prediction, and the longer of the two paths, revealed two mysterious shades seeking revenge. Alexander would have to seek passage to the Realm of the Dead to rescue the spirits of King Caliphim and Queen Allaria to bring them back to the living world and aid him in gathering supporters to bring down Abdul Alhazred. Before his departure, the Oracle gave Alexander a crystal vial filled with water from her sacred pool. This was the "Sacred Water" component of the Make Rain spell, which Alexander emptied into his makeshift teapot. Personality and traits She looks surprisingly young for one such her age.. Unlike the other inhabitants of this isle, who tend to be cold and emotionless, she is a kindly one. Notes *The Oracle has consulted Alexander, and even been consulted by Queen Allaria and King Caliphim.Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, pgKQC3E, 284 *The sacred Oracle's prophecy predicted that whosoever climbs the Cliffs of Logic would defeat the minotaur. The prophecy granted the hero a visit with the sacred Oracle. Titles and nicknames *The Oracle *Oracle of the Winged Ones *Winged Ones' Oracle Behind the scenes This character is known simply as 'The Oracle' or 'the Oracle of the Winged Ones' in the KQ6 Hintbook. It is known as the Winged Ones' Oracle in KQC. The Oracle (unofficial) The Oracle appears in the fan game, The Silver Lining, see Oracle (unofficial). References Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Winged Ones Category:Oracles Category:Philosophers Category:Mystics Category:Seers Category:Advisers